


New society

by zerotheninja2999



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-08-20 09:37:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20225716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zerotheninja2999/pseuds/zerotheninja2999
Summary: Basically what if a crew consisting of 2 fallen Jedi, and 2 Sith. I'm not telling who is who because it doesn't matter, because this is a story of four people starting a new society/empire/coalition.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I got the Idea from this, so check it out. https://archiveofourown.org/works/16757707/chapters/39316561

On the planet Batuu in a hidden spaceship sits 4 people all having yellow eyes, all with various lightsabers. There is a Twi’lek, a Utapaun, a Trandoshan, and a Zabrak are all playing Zabak. The Twi’lek said “I hope you didn’t expect to buy anything because I’m the one who will win” 

“Yeah right you can’t win against me Aso, not even Leona could defeat me and she is a Trandoshan, luck is there thing.” the Utapaun looked upset “Or was that you Deo I can never remember.” 

Aso put down his card and won against the female Zabrak, “told you, that card made you instantly lose so I won ha” Aso collected the pot and said, “please don’t be mad Ace, I like cuddle time.” 

Ace had gotten a little upset and proceeded to input coordinates into the hyper-drive. “Ok let's go to Korriban now, because I want to explore and maybe set up a little base there.” “Wait weren’t we going to visit Kashyyyk so we had some support and water.” said Leona as she went in her co-pilot seat. “We’ll figure that out later but we can broadcast our message on the black market.” “What are we going to say?!” “That’s for Aso and Deo to decide.”

“What” Aso and Deo said in unison. Aso quickly put his finger to his nose and said, “Not it for saying the speech.” “Not... fuck. Ok I’ll do it but it’s going to suck.” as Aso and Deo, Aso tinkering with the weapons and his lightsaber, and Deo going to check inventory. 

After Aso had finished tinkering with his combinable dual blade (two single blades that could combine into a dual blade), he started to write the speech. “We of the brotherhood of Ren are building a coalition of people and planets, who are troubled with the Republic and the Separatist, that want freedom from both or just want a new start come to Korriban. If you are force sensitive or your child is and you want to have a life away from the war join us because we are a group of force sensitives that won’t join either the Jedi or sith.” Aso then shut of the datapad and went to his shared bed corders and slept. 

Meanwhile Deo was checking everything they had enough supplies to start making a base on Korriban. They were going to need water, building materials, credits, and manpower. They would also need connections and a banner. He then checked ‘his lightsaber’ (a dark-saber) and chucked he was going to return it to the mandalorians, since it was theirs. He then looked at his real lightsaber project, two lightsabers similar to the dark-saber but they were a bit shorter and thinner, that both had dark silver crystals.

After he had checked everything that they had and wrote what they need (manpower and water), Deo went on his data pad for the banner/flag designs. He had only gotten one idea that stuck with him, a circle that was filled with a dark silver filling the circle with a white background. After he had finished the idea he sent the image to everyone with ‘this banner/flag look good’, he got a message from everyone good/ok. After everyone said it was good or cool, he decided to send the image to a merchant so he can buy copies. 

Ace and Leona where talking in the pilot's seats chatting. Leona stated, “So how do you expect us to survive on Korriban without a source of water.” Ace retorted “well we have enough food and water to survive for a month. You know we aren’t going to send the message straight away so we are good.” Leona begrudgingly nodded that they would be fine. “So how are we going to convince the Wookies to help us since they are allied the Republic, and even if we do the Jedi might come for us.” Ace smirkly said, “Well if they do that then we will get more support since they will be openly attacking a peaceful society.” Leona hopped this would happen.

They had landed on Korriban and took a look around.


	2. Chapter 2

They had been on Korriban for a week now and they had done a lot. Aso and Ace had fixed up a couple of bedrooms and one one for storage. Leonna had explored the ruins and met a few sith ghosts and got them to let go and be at peace. Deo had repaired a hospital and prepared a room for them to record and send their message. 

Deo stood in front of the Holrecorder ready to record, begrudgingly. “Is it ok if I adlib a bit.” “It’s ok, I erased the message anyway” Aso amusingly laughed. “What the f... ” Ace and Leonna interrupted and said, “we are on five four three”, Deo quickly grabbed Aso and put him in front of the Holrecorder.

“Motherf...” “one go.” Aso looked directly at the recorder and said “Hello this is a message for anyone and everyone, If you are force sensitive and you don’t want to become a Jedi or a Sith come to Korriban. If you want come to Korriban we are starting a new coalition called ‘The Brotherhood of Ren’ (TBR) and we welcome all people: Jedi exiles, clone runaways, sith runaways, people who have no home to go back to.” Aso took a deep breath and continued, “Additionally any planet that has grown dissatisfied with the Republic’s corruption/injustice, and the Sepritious, I ask that you join us.” Aso motioned to cut the recording.

Ace and Leona looked horrified and said, “This was live to everyone” everyone looked at the camera. Aso quickly shot electricity at the recorder which exploded, then cursed. 

Everyone, except for Deo, looked outside to see if anyone had arrived or came for them. They had waited for hours until a lone ship touched down on the planet. They went to greet the man. When the ship opened up three important figures were there standing, two Jedi and a wookie. 

Ace greeted them nervously, “Hello, welcome to Korriban, what seems to be the problem Jedi, and are you an ambassador sir.” the wookie was about to speak but was interrupted, “We are the guards of ambassador, he wishes to speak with TBR and don’t talk to us Sith scum.” Ace clenched her knuckles. Leona quickly interjected, “So ambassador what are you here to discuss. Also Jedi dumbass I don’t know if you know this, but we are knights of Ren, we use both sides of the force, similar to the grey Jedi, but we are going public also we are new.” The Jedi looked insulted, before he said anything the ambassador spoke, “[The Wookiee chieftain would like to leave the republic and join TBR, but he wants to know if we will keep our independence and if you will join the war.]” the Jedi looked miffed. Leona and Ace looked surprised, Ace said, “We can talk it out soon, do you want us to come to your planet or your chieftain to our planet.” “[I will ask my chieftain know, but he will most likely want to meet you all on our planet]”the ambassador and the Jedi said their farewells, and left the planet.


	3. Chapter 3

Anakin and Kenobi where on the ship back to Kashyyyk to drop off the ambassador, then going back to the Jedi council. Kenobi wanted to learn more of this ‘Knights of Ren’, but he knew how hotheaded Anakin can be. Anakin however was feeling anger, how could the Wookies want to join an organization (T.B.R) run by some Sith scum. The ambassador however was just surprised, the group looked mismatched but seemed honest and genuine when they talked, not like the Jedi and how you couldn’t tell what they were thinking. What they didn’t know was that their ship had a stowaway that had gotten off. 

\-------

On Korriban Deo had called down, and decided that today was as good a day as any to buy a new ship and return the dark-saber to the Mandalorians. He had told the others what he was doing so Leonna went with him too. After they had gotten everything that was necessary Deo handed Leonna a box, and said, “Here I know it’s not like your last one but it's pretty similar” Leonna quickly opened the box.

What she saw amazed her, in the box was a lightsaber that was similar to a tonfa, they were thinner than her last one but only slightly, the thing that was new was that both ends could ignite. When she pressed the button near her index finger, the short end ignited into a blade only able to protect a bit of her forearm, while the longer side held the longer blade. The color of the blades was new, instead of her old blue lightsaber it was dark blue. 

“Thank you and all but how did you make the crystal darker?” Deo simply replied, “You're welcome. I experimented a little and found out that if you put emotions into the crystal using the force, you can make it turns darker, and it won’t hurt you” Deo proceeded to ignite his lightsaber, and ran his hand onto it. “See and before you ask, when you were sad that your lightsaber was destroyed but glad the crystal wasn’t, it took in your emotions” they proceeded to board the ship and go to Mandalore first.

Ace and Aso were repairing some of the temple rooms, when they heard a noise. When they found the source of the noise they were both shocked. There was a Togrutan, as she ignited her lightsaber so did Aso, Ace on the other hand just walked up to the Togrutan. Which must have surprised her as she didn’t see the knee go for her stomach, but she felt it. As she fell to the ground gasping for air she dropped her lightsabers, which Ace picked up before hitting the Togruta with her lightsaber hilt. 

Aso picked the Togruta up, commenting “you know when you do that it reminds me of our second date” Ace snickered at the comment, “you mean when you were being a chicken, and I kissed you.” “No, when you… sure let’s go with that.” they went to the prison that they were repairing. They put force canceling cuffs on her, one of the things that they found intact. 

\-------

Ahsoka woke up she was regretting her decisions, what was she thinking. Her master had told not to come because TBR was run by sith. But she couldn’t just stand back, she had to figure out their weakness and numbers. Now she was stuck in a jail with some kind of cuffs that blocked the force, surrounded by two siths.

“Aso she’s awake you owe me five credits” “No you owe me five credits because it’s been 2 1⁄2 hours, you said 3 1⁄2 hours.” “please let me have this you already won most of my credits.” Aso nodded and looked at Ahsoka. “So you got a ship or what, because ours is indisposed. I don’t want the Jedi to send a strike team because of a dumbass padawan!” Ahsoka shook her head. Ace went over to table that had Ahsoka stuff picked up the communicator, and walked over to Ahsoka.

Ahsoka knew what was going to happen she was going to be ransomed. “Ok who do you want me to contact, your master or the republic” the zabrak sith said to her. She was stumped and said, “Call the person labeled ‘sky guy’ he is my master.” the zabrak called her master. 

“Hey Snips whats wrong?” the Jedi said without paying attention to the caller. Ace handed the com to Aso and left, not wanting to deal with that jackass again. Aso politely said, “Hello Jedi your padawan snuck onto your ship and is on Korriban, can you please come and get her as we can’t send her back ourselves.” Anakin looked the caller with rage. He was getting slightly upset, “I swear if you are hurting her I will k...” he was cut off by Aso, “Jedi please get your padawan as we can’t send her back right now!” Aso cut the com. He looked towards the padawan. 

Ahsoka knew what was about to happen she would be beaten, tortured, or even killed. What she didn’t expect was when the sith opened the cell, and unlocked her cuffs. “Ok your stuff is on that table, your master will be here soon so let's wait outside.” Aso huffed. 

He asked as they waited outside “By the way, what's your name, I’m Aso”, Ahsoka was trying to find Aso angle, but answered, “I am Ahsoka Tano padawan of Anakin Skywalker” trying to sound formal. 

They had waited for hours until a large star destroyer came. A Gunship landed in front of them, exiting the ship was Anakin and a bunch of clone troopers. Anakin said, “Let her go, now!”, Aso said “bye” as Ahsoka went to her master. “Snips they didn’t hurt you, are you ok.” Ahsoka nodded and said, “let’s leave now.” Anakin nodded and they took off. He didn’t fully trust the siths, but they didn’t hurt Ahsoka so he didn’t want to fight them today.

Deo and Leonna had arrived on Korriban with a bunch of ships, and said, “You'll never believe what happened.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mandalorians are cool.

Deo and Leonna had just arrived in Mandalore space when they got a distress call on Concordia. They decided to head over to check it out. When they landed they were surprised by what they saw. They expected a crashed ship not a bunch of mandalorians pointing guns at them. They decided to ignite there lightsabers and readied themselves. They were about to charge when a man told them to stand down.

“Stand down, they are not the Jedi or sith.” all of them slowly put their weapons down. Deo and Leonna deactivated their lightsabers, and Deo asked, “We are only here because of the distress signal, so what is the problem.” The leader of the group spoke, “My name is Pre Vizsla, leader of the Death watch, we are currently getting attacked by some Separatist, this wouldn’t be a problem but General grievous is here too” Deo and Leonna nodded and headed towards the direction they pointed. 

Pre Vizsla said to his men, “If they come back we owe them, if they don’t let's leave.” 

Deo rushed back as he nearly forgot, “You guys are mandalorian warriors right, well here.” Pre Vizsla was skeptical, but picked up the sabber and ignited it, the Dark-saber back in mandalorian hands after so long. Before Pre Vizsla could speak Deo had rushed back to where Leonna was. Pre Vizsla addressed his men, “Death watch we will fight with them, they have given back an artifact of our past and for that we owe them, let’s repay the favor now.” The Death watch pounded their chest and readied themselves.

Deo had just gotten next to Leonna who was prone scoping out the enemy. “Ok I see Grievous, there are also eight commando and twelve superbattle droids, the problem is that they have eight hostages.” “You missed his personal guards, all four of them.” “nose goes for distraction” Leonna said. Deo didn’t even try he was always going to be a distraction, he was ok with it because droids were his specialty. He proceeded towards the droids, letting all of his emotions, his hate, love, joy, ect… , combined those feelings with the force. When he got near the nearest droid he proceeded to explode the force from his body, electricity firing off of him like an emp. He had taken out 2 commando, 4 super battle droids and 1 of Grievous personal guards. Deo ignited his lightsabers and walked towards the droids.

The droids and Grievous stopped what they were doing. As Grievous grabbed his lightsabers with his four arms and commanded the droids. “Droids kill that Jedi… ack hack… kill him. ” the droids opened fire but Deo was deflecting the blaster bolts back. 

While Deo was causing a distraction Leonna was quietly freeing the hostages. As soon as she was done and about to help Deo, she almost took a electrostaff to the back of her head. She ignited her lightsabers and held them in a defensive style (long side going perpendicular to her arms) and defended as she was attacked by the remaining Magnaguards. As she was defending two of the Magnaguards went for both sides of her abdomen, she blocked both but her head was exposed. As the third guard was about to strike her she kicked it, but it didn’t stop the guard. What did stop the guard was a black blade that had cut it diagonally in half. Leonna use her opportunity, as the guards were distracted by Pre Vizsla, to stab both guards with the short end of her lightsabers destroying both. 

Deo had defeated all the droids so now it was just him verses Grievous. “You going to surrender, there’s a lot of money on your head, but only if your alive.” Grievous just ignited his lightsabers and charged with blinding speed. Deo barley blocked all of his attacks, but he knew he couldn’t win, but all he needed was one moment. He jumped back, Grievous knowing he could win, spun all of his lightsabers as he slowly advance. Deo pretended to combine his lightsabers into a single dual bladed lightsaber, and threw it at Grievous’s left side. Grievous blocked the lightsaber using both of his, he didn’t expect half of the blade to continue and cut off his lower left arm and his leg. Grievous was about to lung at Deo but he took bolts to his everything. Grievous just laid there like a turd, what else could he do, He had lost everything besides his hidden blaster hand (star wars the clone wars Grievous lair episode). When Deo approached him to grab his lightsabers, Grievous fire but the bolt just stood there, then his hand was smashed. 

Leonna was glad the Death watch and her arrived, as Deo wasn’t the best duelist or fist-fighter, not like her and Ace. Ace was the most terrifying of the group.

After that had knocked out Grievous, they thanked Pre Vizsla, but Pre Vizsla said, “We still owe you and we can’t stay or go to Mandalore, we pledge ourselves to TBR.” “we would be honored… how did you know who we are.” “Well you aren't a Jedi or Sith so you must be TBR, also I recognise her voice.” “Do you guys have ships or what what.” Pre Vizsla just shrugged. He pointed to the separatist and Death Watch ships, “Yeah but we are going to need your help selling these.”

They had stopped at coruscant to sell the ships, get Greviouses reward which turned out to be more dead than alive go figure (dead), and bought ships, supplies, and everything. 

They had just arrived on Korriban with the ships when they radioed Ace and Aso, “You'll never believe what happened.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greviouses: Dead  
Palpatin: alive  
Doku: Alive
> 
> 1/3 not bad


End file.
